Many models of corkscrew are known in the market, intended to simplify the removal of corks used to close bottles of wine or similar fluids.
Generally, all these corkscrews, whether manual, portable, wall, traditional or of the mechanism type, etc, have the common characteristic of incorporating a spiral component of a predetermined length to remove corks and which normally finish in a sharp tip to facilitate the nailing and introduction operations. Said tip is rotated with respect to the rest of the corkscrew in which it is incorporated, both during the introduction and removal operations. As a result, for such operations to be performed easily and comfortably, in practice it is desirable that the mentioned relative movement of the spiral is made as smoothly as possible.
However, frequently the latter is not as simple as desired and the spiral is submitted to incorrect operations, as a result of jamming, wear, etc.
Therefore, the invention proposes as a basic purpose, the provision of a spiral solving the problems of the previous state of the art, by providing minimum friction when performing the rotational movement relative to that of penetration in a cork, as well as total smoothness and negligible effort when removing a cork.
For the latter, the spiral component has been equipped with a suitable bearing, specifically a ball-bearing, by which said rotational movement is produced. This bearing is fixed to the upper part of the spiral for which an initial part thereof has been suitably shaped, to permit that the retention between both components may be carried out by using a means such as a rivet or similar.
As will be understood, the bearing permits that the relative movement of the spiral around its longitudinal axis is performed uniformly, absolutely smoothly, and practically without effort, hence extending the useful life of the mechanism.